Fears of the Fearlesses
by GeminiSparkSP
Summary: When the fearless must confess his biggest fear to the one who loves him, what will happen? AeolusXAtlas


Black: "Hello there, we meet again in another story."

White: "Yeah, the punch I gave him last time really drove him to sanity. Okay Black, this time you say the magic words."

Black: "We do not own CAPCOM or any of Megaman characters. *sigh* I wish I own them."

White: *eyeroll*"Yeah, you wish. Anyway, let me see the script."

Black: "Here you go. Please take several notes that Vent and Aile aren't siblings, the men are always at around the same age with the women, although only a few months older, and they are at the legal age of marriage"

White: o.O?

Black: "Huh? Something wrong?"

White: "Now this is the first time you don't write any lemon."

* * *

Fears of the Fearlesses

Years have passed since Ouroboros has fallen. The 4 Mega Men and Model Z survived the crash and apparently, they (the 4 Mega Men) regained their senses after being brainwashed in the first place, before the beginning of The Game of Destiny (their red eyes meant they were brainwashed, although they were the same person from the beginning). Now they were living and working for the guardians, alongside Vent and Aile, sharing their biometals.

Aeolus was disappointed, knowing his ideology was wrong, but grateful enough to have lived. He no longer carried his sword anywhere. Atlas, now being less hothead, became a calmer and more feminine girl. She even removed the orange dye of her hair, and let her brunette grow to her back, making her looked somehow adorable. Thetis was still the same person, minus violence. Siarnaq has snapped out of his weird speaking, and became more natural. He still wore his red scarf, but no longer concealing his lower face.

The days went on normally. And for the guardians, "normally" means they have to destroy the remaining mavericks and mechaniloids throughout the entire world.

One night, after a long day, everybody was asleep, except for Atlas. She tried her best to sleep, starting from counting sheeps, to reading even the most boring book she could find, but no avail. She decided to walk around the ship, hoping to fall asleep in process. Eventually, she went up to the roof. There was no sign of gust, only a small breeze, because the ship was stasis. Looking up, she could see the moon, shining brightly, accompanied by the stars. She pressed her back against the wall near the door and sled down to take a sitting position, looking at the stars and trying to count them. Just then, the roof door opened, and a figure with white hair and green robe appeared. He looked down to his left.

"Hi, Atlas."

She bent her legs, putting her hands around them, and looked at him.

"Oh, hi Aeolus. Can't sleep too, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like we have the same problem." He walked towards her and sat next to her, mimicking her style.

"It's so beautiful tonight, isn't it?" She asked while looking up.

Aeolus wasn't looking up. He was looking at her, stunned, seeing the figure beside him, showered with moonlight, her eyes mirroring the sparkling stars, as the breeze blew her long hair gently. Not to mention her fine posture for a woman, and her sweet, warm, and innocent smile. He could feel his face heating up, giving up a red cheek. He had known his friends for long, especially Atlas, since they were childhood friends, and he knew Atlas was a hothead with a foul mouth. It was surprising to see her after the Ouroboros incident, which she had become a different person, a type of person he wouldn't expect, after knowing her for a long time.

He had fallen in love with her.

"Um, Atlas." Said Aeolus, looking down, trying to hide his face and feelings.

"Hm?" Replied Atlas, still looking up.

"Er, you know that, uh, we were childhood friends, and nobody knows you better than me, and you know me better than anybody, am I right" He asked nervously.

"Uh-huh. Why?" She said. By now, they were looking at each other.

"And you know that I used to have no fear at all, right?" He said calmly.

"Yeah, just why?" She asked back impatiently.

"When Ouroboros was falling, and we were still frozen, somehow I feel so scared. I didn't feel scared because of being frozen, falling, or dying, heck I didn't feel scared because of what could happen to me if, at least, I made it trough. But I feel so scared, because of what could happen to you. I don't want any of every worst outcome to happen to you. I couldn't bear the guilt, shame, and sorrow of losing my first and best friend. I-" He said frantically.

Atlas put her finger on his lips.

"Aeolus, please. You sound like a desperate pacifist now. I never liked a pacifist, and as long as I know, you're not that type of person." She said warmly.

She removed her finger. He sighed.

"But looks like we share something in common." She continued.

"What is it?" Asked Aeolus.

"We share the same fear. The same fear of losing our best friends." She replied.

"Why? Why would you fear of losing a strict perfectionist like me, when everybody else sees me as a nerd?"

Atlas then put her arms around his neck and hugged him closely.

"I love you, Aeolus. That's why I ended up with being one of the chosen ones. Because I want to be with you, no matter what they say. We know each other better than them, right?" She said softly on his ear.

He couldn't say anything more, but only smiled. He hugged her back. She drew back. Their eyes met each other. Both blushing and they closed their eyes. Before they realized, their lips met. They kissed each other with love, just love. After a so-called eternity, their lips parted, and they looked at each other again, smiling.

"I love you, Atlas." Said Aeolus.

"I love you too, Aeolus." Atlas Whispered.

Aeolus then wrapped his arms around her waist and hugging her. Atlas rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on her head. Both drifted away.

The next morning, the first person to reach the roof was Vent, followed by his wife and lover, Aile. They were trying to get some fresh air when they noticed that the new couple was still asleep. Not wanting to wake them up, they tiptoed away to the far end. Then Vent looked at Aile.

"Good old times, huh?"

Aile giggled and hugged him. It wasn't long before the new couple woke up and joined Vent and Aile.

* * *

Black: "So, please review, of FEEL THE POWER OF GEMINI THUNDER!"

White: "Hey, don't threat them again!"

Black: "No I'm not."

White: "Yes you are. That's why I used my rocket knuckle. Don't make me do a second time."

Black: "Screw you and your weak arm."

White: "That's it!"

Black: "Fu-" *loud whack*

White: "And stay sane next time!"


End file.
